Digimon X Pokemon: Unlikely Savior
by Nightmarcher808
Summary: The Pokemon world is at risk of a full-on invasion against the dark army of the digital world. Follow Ikaika, a boy who has so little to lose save a world not his own. Will he be the savior of the pokemon world or join the darkness that is the engulf it? OC x Harem. Rated M for future chapters. You don't like furries than you're probably not going to like this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pain and gain

It was another day, another foster home to live in until he would be adopted. A single boy laid in his bed tossing and turning, reliving the nightmare that was the loss of his parents at the age of five. The loss of his parents by a drunk driver in a truck that entered their lane and crashed into the front. Mysteriously, their child had survived with barely any scratches although he was found unconscious. That was his only luck at the time as he was not claimed by any of his family members from either side and thus sent to foster homes. Every last one he went to was getting worse and worse as his foster parents would either abuse him or even ignore him like he wasn't there. Because of such events, it not only hardened his heart but also made him run away from his foster home after two days of living under their roof.

His eyes shot open as he sat up quickly and panted heavily with tears streaming down his eyes. He turned and looked at the digital clock in the room to see it was barely four o'clock in the morning making the boy get up from his bed and make his way to the bathroom after he wiped his tears away wearing black swim shorts and a gray tank top. Upon entering the bathroom, he closed the door before opened the light to see his brown colored eyes, tanned skin, plus short dark brown hair with his height being five feet four inches and a lean build. The boy's name was Ikaika Ali'i, a Hawaiian boy who lived with four other foster kids.

"Stupid nightmare," Ikaika whispered before he sighed and shook his head while opening the door to find his foster father standing before him.

A tall white man standing at seven feet tall and having a lean build and having long blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore jogging pants as well as a gray undershirt. The look in his eyes alone told Ikaika that he was annoyed at why one of the kids would be up so early int he morning. Groaning, he brought his hand up and rubbed his right eye before sighing.

"What are you doing up so early in the morning?" He asked making Ikaika look away with his hands gripped into fists.

"Nothing you need to worry about...James..." Ikaika replied causing his foster father to scuff and bring his hand to grab hold of the boy's hair to pull it back forcing the boy to look up at him.

"You look at me when I'm talking to you boy. I will not tolerate disrespect in my own home. Got it?" James demanded in a soft voice as to not wake anyone up.

Ikaika's eyes grew wide at this assault before gritting his teeth and bringing his right fist to James under forearm earning a yelp from his foster father which allowed the boy to slip out of his grasp. Glaring at his foster father, Ikaika ran up to him and punched James in the groin earning a loud grunt of pain before falling to the ground holding his jewels.

"I told you I'd drop you if you ever hurt me again! You never listen though do you, James?!" Ikaika shouted before slapping his chest. "I wasn't named Ikaika for no reason!" With that, Ikaika brought his feet against James' head knocking him out.

The lights in all the rooms turned on causing Ikaika to look around before running downstairs to get put his slippers on before leaving the household in a blitz. Another foster home, another fake family to leave behind. He put it upon himself to not get close to anyone in the foster house as to not give him a reason to stay longer than he wanted to. After running for almost a whole hour, he fell on his rear and closed his eyes panting heavily while facing the empty sky that was beginning to show a glimpse of the sun rising over the mountains. Opening his eyes, although he was still catching his breath, he was able to start examining his surroundings seeing he was not only lost but in front of an abandoned facility.

"Where am I?" Ikaika asked himself as he stood up and dusted his rear off before wondering into the facility to find it was almost like an abandoned lab site. One that had the energy to spare as the light was unknowingly still working even if most of them were shattered.

A minute later, he found himself in a large room with a single device on the ground. Blinking at this, he walked over and picked it up to see it was almost like a watch with no straps. Narrowing his eyes at the object, Ikaika brought it closer only for it to turn on and reveal a pixel version of a strange humanoid holding a club of some kind.

"What is this?" Ikaika asked with a raised brow before the device started to shake causing the boy to jump back causing the object to fall to the ground. "What the?"

As the device made contact with the ground, a portal opened over its form as a goblin popped out and let out a loud yawn. Once the goblin landed on the ground, he opened his eyes and scanned the area before he caught sight of Ikaika and jumping up in fear. It did not take long for the goblin to look around and find the child was all alone, seeing this, the goblin looked back at Ikaika and snarled while slamming its wooden club to the ground. It was a sign of intimidation, one Ikaika did not take too kindly to as he gripped his hands into fists.

"You think I'm scared of you? You got another thing coming to you," Ikaika said while bringing his hands up and slapping his chest.

The goblin charged at Ikaika before he screamed while running toward the creature. Both of them fought each other for hours before eventually, Ikaika stood on top of the goblin. Ikaika had won but at a cost, as his arm was badly bruised as well as his face being swollen due to taking hits from the others club. Ikaika had won but at an even worse shape as his entire face was swollen from countless beatings.

"Told you. You got another thing coming," Ikaika said with a swollen cheek before finally falling to his rear and then flat on his back.

As Ikaika laid on the ground, a shadow loomed over him revealing the goblin had gotten up moments after he had fallen to the ground. Sighing heavily, Ikaika closed his eyes expecting the worst until he heard the sound of rustling. This caused Ikaika to open his eyes and sit up, with a groan of pain, to see the goblin on his elbows and knees while holding up the strange device it had come from.

"Boss," The goblin spoke in which Ikaika pushed himself off the ground before taking the device with a raised brow only to look down at the creature submitting to him.

"Boss?" Ikaika asked confused in which the goblin raised his head and nodded. "What...are you?"

"I...Digimon...name...Goblinmon..." He introduced itself while it brought its forehead back down to the ground.

"Your name is Goblinmon?" Ikaika asked narrowing his eyes.

"Not...name...name of...others...we all...Goblinmon..." Goblinmon answered while closing its eyes.

"So, your all called Goblinmon...there are others like you?" Ikaika asked with an annoyed tone while looking around. "Where are they?"

"Nowhere...me...left...runaway...rouge...no like...how they treat me...treat me...bad," Goblinmon said making Ikaika blink his eyes.

"You're a runaway...like me..." Ikaika whispered while looking down at the ground before his eyes wandered to the device he was given. "What is this thing anyway?"

"That...digivice...you boss...I...servant," Goblinmon answered.

"Digimon...digivice? I only heard this stuff on the radio, but I thought that stuff was fake news...kind of like the weatherman," Ikaika said to himself while smirking. "Guess I'm what people call a Digi Destined."

With that said, Ikaika looked at Goblinmon while sighing.

"You can get up. If you're going to follow me I gotta give you a name so I can tell you apart from the others..." Ikaika said while bringing his hand up to rub the bottom of his chin. The next thing that came to mind was the history lesson he heard from his mother and the creation of the islands as well as life from the four major Hawaiian Akua's. "Ku..."

Goblinmon raised his head confused on the name that Ikaika said.

"Yeah. You fought one hell of a fight, so your name is Ku. Hawaiian God of war," Ikaika said with a smile while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ku? Me...god of war...I like," Goblinmon said before bowing his head once more. "Thanks...boss."

"Enough with calling me, boss. Call me...Kane or Chief," Ikaika said with a smirk.

"Chief Kane!" Goblinmon replied while raising his head to look up at Ikaika.

"...good enough. Alright get off the floor, we got a lot to do today," Ikaika said slipping his hands, and the digivice, into his swim shorts as Goblinmon quickly got to his feet and followed his partner.

"What...we do?" Ku asked with his head tilted.

"What else? Get food. I'm starving," Ikaika said as they left the facility while looking up at the bright and sunny day making the boy bring his hand to shield them from the sunlight. "Weird...it was always so cloudy but now it's nice a sunny,"

"We get food?" Ku asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but I can't have you walking around all the time...is there a way for you to like...hide or something?" Ikaika asked before another portal opened but this time under both of them. "WHAT NOW!?"

-?-

Both of them descended toward what looked like the burning sun but was stopped as the two turned around to face a large being that had multiple tiles behind it.

"I am the God of this galaxy. Arceus," The Pokémon spoke using telepathy while narrowing his eyes.

"Okay, Arceus...why are we here? We didn't even get to eat, and we're tired as hell," Ikaika explained while turning to look at Ku.

"You are here to save the world I created," Arceus said with narrowed eyes.

"But you're the God of this planet, why don't you save it?" Ikaika replied with his arms crossed over his chest.

"There is only so much I can do, even with my children by my side. You will not be the only one to come to his world. Others will also come...and they will not be as kind as you are," Arceus announced making Ikaika chuckle lightly.

"Me? Kind? When?" Ikaika said tilting his head slightly.

"You may not have noticed but I had my eyes on you for a long time Ikaika Ali'i. You'd help any who needed it while defending those that could not defend themselves," Arceus spoke while a large mirror appeared behind the God Pokémon revealing the young boy helping the homeless when he could or even defend them from punks wanting to blow off some steam.

"That's not..." Ikaika spoke unable to fully answer while looking at the ground.

"Did you not promise your parents that you would be a hero to those who would need it?" Arceus asked.

"...that hero died the moment my parents lost their lives," Ikaika replied looking up at Arceus with rage and tears starting to form.

"Yet you still help the needy when you yourself do not have much," Arceus continued causing Ikaika to close his eyes and face the ground once more while gritting his teeth.

"There are countless other Digi destined stronger than me. I just got my digivice not too long ago after beating up Ku here. Why pick me?" Ikaika asked.

"Because the other Digi destined already have a war to prepare for. The war you will be preparing for will take place here. In this war...the Pokémon will be fighting a losing battle," Arceus admitted while closing his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ikaika asked in surprise as he looked up at Arceus confused while tears streamed down his eyes.

"The digital world...or more so a virus will invade this world in due time. We legendries can hold off most of them until the Gods of their world enter here. I can only assume that there will be Pokémon that will join the Digimon in removing us from power," Arceus said as he opened his eyes slightly. "So, what will you do Ikaika Ali'i?"

Ikaika could only stare at Arceus before closing his eyes and sighed heavily while bringing his right arm up to wipe his tears away.

"I'll do what I can," Ikaika said while gripping his hands into fists.

"I will grant you three gifts to prepare for the future," Arceus spoke while leaning forward and breathing softly to Ikaika.

Ikaika could not help but bring his left hand up and wave his hand in front of his face with Ku doing the same thing.

"What was that for?" Ikaika asked as Arceus straightened up.

"You can now understand and speak with Pokémon," Arceus answered.

"Oh. Uhh...mahalo?" Ikaika said with a raised brow. "What are the other two gifts?"

"The second gift is allowing you two to always find one another. No matter how far you are...you will always find each other," Arceus said before sighing. "As for the final gift, you will gain knowledge of the entire Pokémon world as to prepare you for your adventure,"

"Wait what?" Ikaika said confused until Arceus widened his eyes engulfing himself and Ikaika in light for a split second. Once the light had died down, Ikaika stood straight with his eyes wide and hands hung by his sides.

"Chief Kane?!" Ku shouted as he ran over while dropping his club to take hold of Ikaika's shoulders and started to shake him violently.

This snapped Ikaika out of his trance causing him to blink rapidly before bringing his right hand up and dropped it down on his head dazing the Digimon. Ikaika sighed and pushed Ku away from him only to bring his right hand up to his head groaning.

"Talk about overload," Ikaika said closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"You are ready," Arceus spoke making Ikaika and Ku look up at the Pokémon.

"Uhh, so where do we start?" Ikaika asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I will send you both to a place you are both somewhat familiar with," Arceus spoke as his eyes shined white.

-Alola Region: Professor Samson's Poke school-

Ikaika found himself standing in front of a school filled with kids as well as Pokémon. The next thing he noticed was Ku was not by his side causing Ikaika to start looking around.

"Ku? Where are you?" Ikaika called out before his digivice shook.

This made Ikaika take the digivice from his pocket to see Ku in his pixel form.

"Ku?" Ikaika asked with a raised brow.

"Me...hide here..." Ku answered in which Ikaika nodded his head slowly.

"Good to know. From what Arceus showed me...or...forced in me...I still don't see how I'm still sane but whatever. You would attract ALOT of attention," Ikaika said with a sigh as he started to walk toward the school.

As he looked around, he could not help but hear someone screaming before silence. Blinking at this, he made his way toward the noise to find someone had been trampled by the bull Pokémon. He moved over to him while keeping his eyes out for any Pokémon that would do him harm. As he reached the boy, he had been grabbed by a girl with green hair only to stop.

"Oh? Did you get lost too?" The green-haired girl asked making Ikaika raise a brow.

"Yes?" Ikaika answered before his eyes glanced at the other boy and blinked. "Ash?"

"Yeah that's me...have we met?" Ash asked with a smile.

"A friend of yours told me to come here. Guess he wanted me to run into you," Ikaika said before the girl took hold of his wrist and laughed.

"Come on you two. I still have to show you around," She said with a smile before walking toward the main building of the school.

-Main Building-

The girl continued to lead the way before finally releasing her hold on them allowing Ash to take the lead seeing fossils of dinosaur Pokémon up on the second floor of the building.

"Woo check it out! So cool! Awesome!" Ash shouted while spinning around in excitement before racing over to the window to look outside. "This is great!"

"...doesn't take too much to excite you does it?" Ikaika asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Of course, it doesn't! I'm always open to new things and seeing so much more to learn! Why wouldn't I be excited?" Ash asked turning to look at Ikaika. "Which reminds me. Who are you? You know who I am, but I still don't know who you are,"

"My name's Ikaika. I come from...far away," Ikaika said looking at the fossils while walking up to it.

"Like the Kanto Region?!" Ash asked with a wide smile.

"No," Ikaika bluntly answered before looking at Ash. "It's a place much further than that...," Ikaika admitted with a sigh while bringing his hands behind his head. "So where to next?" He asked looking back at the green-haired girl.

She smiled and walked past them toward a single door before knocking on it.

"Principle, I have two new students," She said making not only Ash's eyes wide but also Ikaika's eyes.

"What?" Ash and Ikaika shouted in unison.

While Ash was trying to talk to the green-haired girl, Ikaika watched as the door opened to reveal a tall young woman after a Mr. Mime opened the door.

"Ash. There you are. Did you get lost?" She asked with a smile.

"it's my mom!" Ash shouted while watching as the woman walked out and looked at her child.

"So glad you could join us," She said before another male walked out.

"Alola Ash!" The older gentleman said while waving his hand. "Welcome to the Pokémon school."

Ikaika's right brow twitched at the introduction before taking a deep breath.

"Professor Oak, what are you doing here?" Ash asked confused causing the older gentleman to laugh softly.

"People tell me we look alike. I guess that's why you recognize me," The principal said. "The name is Samson Oak."

"He's the Pokémon school principal," The green-haired girl explained with her hands behind her back.

"And who is this young man?" Samson asked looking at Ikaika.

"Ikaika Ali'i," Ikaika introduced himself.

"What brings you here Ikaika? Are you here to join my school?" Samson asked before making a maw with his hands in which he used to nip at the back of Mr. Mimi's head causing the Pokémon to panic a little.

"I would like to discuss something in private when you're done with talking with Ash here," Ikaika said while looking at Ash then back at Samson.

"Of course. I'll have someone get you when I'm done with Ash here," Samson said with a smile before entering his office along with Ash and his mother along with her Pokémon.

"You're not going to join us?" The green-haired girl asked while tilting her head.

" 'A'ole. I'll be outside waiting,"

Ikaika said before turning his back on her and walking over to the railing to place his arms against it and look out at the clear blue sky.

"...okay. My name's Mallow by the way. Hope to see you later," She said with a smile before also entering the office and closing the door.

Once she closed the door, Ikaika sighed heavily while hanging his head down.

"Alola? I know it's a region but the way he said it annoyed me," Ikaika commented while closing his eyes.

"Want me...whack him...Chief Kane?" Ku asked from within his pocket.

"No. When I bring you out, whenever that's going to be, you will speak only by saying your name," Ikaika said while bringing his left hand into his pocket and pulling out his digivice. "Got it?"

"Which...one?" Ku asked making Ikaika blink his eyes at this only to smirk and look out at the landscape.

"Just say Gob...short for Goblinmon. Your name will still be Ku and you will be my main partner...or Pokémon," Kane answered.

"Gob gob!" Ku said making Ikaika chuckle lightly.

"Not now. When we are with other people Ku," Ikaika said while shaking his head and sighing. "I still don't see why Arceus chose me,"

-Minutes later-

Ikaika had started to wonder on the school grounds before making his way outside to see a Charizard as well as a local. That was until he saw three figures making their way toward the local. Narrowing his eyes, he walked toward the direction of what seemed to be the three wanting to gang up on the lone local.

"Look at the big talker," The taller of the three shouted.

"What's going on?" Ikaika asked standing in between the three and the local.

"Don't get in our way, little man. Go back home to Mommie or else," The taller one spoke while swaying his hands about like a wannabe gangster.

"Or else what?" Ikaika asked turning his form to face the gangster.

"You really wanna know? We'll give you a whooping you'll never forget," The taller one shouted while leaning forward mere inches from Ikaika.

Ikaika snickered softly for a brief second before leaning back slightly only to bring his head forward and slam it against the other's forehead knocking him back.

"I am not one to be messed with punks. If you want to be gangsters than let's go. I beatdown punks like you when I was six years old," Ikaika said with a raised brow and his hands in his pockets.

"Your...you're going to regret that!" The taller punk shouted as he got back up to his feet and pulled out three poke balls making his two lackeys do the same.

"Come on out Saladit!" The leader shouted.

"You too Yungoos!" The fat one called out.

"Zubat you too!" The girl followed.

"Two versus nine?" Ikaika asked smirking slightly.

"I'm joining in!" Ash spoke as his Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and landed on the ground.

"Three versus nine?" Ikaika asked looking at the local who nodded and tossed out his own Poke ball. "Seems fair enough,"

"Now Turtonator, come on out!" The local shouted as an armored dragon type Pokémon landed on the ground.

"Ku. Show them who they're messing with," Ikaika shouted as he took out his digivice to find it had transformed into a grey Poke ball but smirked before tossing it up into the sky. The Poke ball opened up and released Ku causing him to fall from the sky and land on his feet growling at the nine Pokémon in front of him.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" Ash asked looking at Ku.

"A special one now let's get this battle on the way," Ikaika said with a smirk as Ku raising his club overheard.

"Goblin Strike!" Ku shouted as a fireball formed over his club before he fired it at the center of the nine Pokémon launching them back.

"Did that Pokémon just talk?" The tallest of the gangsters asked while using his hand to protect his eyes from the blast.

"Guess that plans out of the bag. Ku, forget about what I said and just take them out," Ikaika said sighing.

"Pikachu quick attack!" Ash shouted as his partner zoomed past Ku before charging headfirst into the enemies.

"That's fast," The local whispered in which Ikaika nodded his head also impressed.

"Ku. Follow up on Pikachu's attack. Don't let them recover!" Ikaika shouted as Pikachu tackled the three zubat's.

"Goburi Bomb!" Ku shouted while raising both of his hands over his head causing a boulder as big as his form. The Digimon caught the boulder before chucking it toward nine Pokémon.

"What the heck was that?" The taller one questioned loudly as the boulder crashed on the three Yungoos knocking them out.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted causing his partner to gather energy before firing a bolt of thunder at the Zubat's as well as hitting the Saladit's stunning the six.

"I'll finish this," The local spoke walking in front of Ikaika and Ash earning a confused look from both of the young teenagers.

"What do you mean?" Ikaika asked before a faint glow was emitting on the local's right wrist.

"Alright, Turtonator let's go!" The local shouted as he raised his right wrist to line up with the center of this chest with his left mirroring him.

This caused both the Turtonator and the local to glow a faint gold color. Ikaika listened to his speech with his partner following his movement before it hit the climax.

"INFERNO OVERDRIVE!" The local shouted as a large fireball formed in front of Turtonator before he pushed it forward.

"Help?" Ku asked looking over his shoulder at Kane who simply shook his head.

" 'A'ole. That would be taking it too far," Ikaika replied as the large fireball slammed into the nine Pokémon knocking them all out.

As the smoke cleared out, the three gangsters all returned their Pokémon before retreating to their bikes.

"We won't forget this!" The taller one shouted as they rode off.

"Punks," Ikaika whispered while walking to his partners wide while crossing his arms over his chest sighing heavily.

"Whack whack?" Ku asked looking at Ikaika with a smile.

"If we run into them again...' ae," Ikaika said with a soft smile and a nod.

"I' ma whack 'em," Ku said looking back at the three while laughing softly.

"What was that?" Ash asked still watching the punks drive off.

"I also wanna know what that was," Ikaika said turning and walking over to the local. "Names Ikaika,"

"...Kiawe," The local introduced in which Ikaika nodded his head.

"So, what was that move you did anyway?" Ikaika repeated the question with his hands by his sides.

"A Z move," An older individual answered as he walked up to them.

"Professor Kukui!" Ash said as the professor met up with them.

"You two did great!" Mallow shouted as she with three more of her classmates.

"Mahalo Mallow," Ikaika said with a nod.

"Z moves are special moves passed down in the Alola region. Alola consists of four islands. And each of them has its own guardian Pokémon. Only those who participate in the ceremony called the island challenges are able to use Z moves," Kukui explained.

"Island guardians. Island challenges. And Z moves too!" Ash repeated while his eyes were lit up like stars.

"Now that was a mega punch battle. All three of you," Kukui commented while patting Kiawe and Ash's shoulders while also looking at Ikaika. "Say, Ash. You seem to enjoy a good battle."

"Yeah, I wanna be a Pokémon master!" Ash answered.

"Oh, I see," Kukui said looking away for a brief second.

"I don't mean to be rude and all, but Can I speak to Professor Samson?" Ikaika said while getting his Poke ball and returning Ku back into it.

"Oh of course. That was one of the reasons I came down here actually. Principal Samson is ready to see you now. And he would be very interested in your Pokémon young man," Professor Kukui pointed out with a smile.

"...yeah thanks," Ikaika said before making his way back to Samson's office.

-Samson's Office-

As Ikaika walked in, his eyes scanned the room before it came across an egg that sat on the table. Once Ikaika was in the center of the room, Professor Kukui walked in as well before shutting the door.

"Principal Samson. You wanted to speak with this boy?" Kukui said making Samson smile and nod.

"Yes of course. Please come, my boy, take a seat," Samson said with a smile as he also sat down.

"He also has a very unique pokemon," Kukui announced making Samson blink his eyes.

"Is that so? Mind if you show me your friend?" Samson said with a smile while leaning forward with his right elbow resting on his right knee.

Ikaika shrugged before taking his silver Pokeball out and released Ku. Professor Samson's eyes widen in amazement along with his co-worker Kukui.

"I have never seen a pokemon like this before," Samson spoke getting up and walking over to Ku causing the Digimon to hop back and ready his club.

"No come...closer...whack you...hard!" Ku spoke while snarling.

"And he can talk!" Samson said in excitement while clapping his hands.

"I'm gonna be honest right now. He isn't a pokemon," Ikaika spoke making both Professors look at the boy.

"What do you mean?" Kukui asked standing up straight.

"Do you know the legendary pokemon Arceus?" Ikaika asked looking at the two processors.

"We have heard of him yes. What about him?" Kukui asked.

"Well, he took me from my world to help save this world," Ikaika explained causing Samson to smile and chuckle softly.

"It's a very interesting story...but there are still hundreds of pokemon that are undiscovered throughout the world," Samson replied making Ikaika sigh and shake his head.

"If you can't take my word for it I don't blame you," Ikaika replied while raising his Pokeball and tapping it to cause the object to morph back into a digivice. "I would have thought the same thing if it did not already happen to me," He said before aiming the digivice at Ku and returning him into the digivice.

"What a strange object," Kukui said blinking his eyes.

"A war is coming to the pokemon world. I do not know where it will happen but it will come. For all I know, I am the only one here who can help...or that's what Arceus said," Ikaika finished before looking at the door.

"...do you have a place to stay while you're here Ikaika?" Samson said looking at the boy with his hands behind his back.

"I don't," Ikaika said looking at Professor Smason before his belly grumbled.

Samson and Kukui laughed before nodding their head.

"You are welcome to stay here for as long as you need. We'll talk more tomorrow," Samson offered making Ikaika blink his eyes.

"...mahalo," Ikaika said nodding his head.

/To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hard Lessons Learned

Ikaika followed behind Ash while Professor Kukui leads them toward the classroom. Once they got to the door, Kukui went in first with Ash followed by Ikaika who looked at the class. The two young boys both stood at the front of the class with Ikaika placing his hands behind his head.

"Ash and Ikaika will be joining us at the Pokémon School. If they have any questions, please don't hesitate to help them out," Kukui explained with a smile.

"See, I really wanna become a Pokémon master and learn everything about this place. So it's nice to be here," Ash added.

"Pika!" Ash's Pikachu chimed in.

Ikaika blinked at the introduction before bringing his right hand to his side while rubbing the back of his head.

"I honestly don't know what I want to be. Didn't really have a good starting in life so...if I come off as harsh or anything sorry...this good nature stuff is still kind of new to me," Ikaika admitted while looking away with a soft blush on his cheeks about his embarrassing fact.

The students only cheered in which Ikaika looked back over to them seeing the girls as well as the fat boy clapping. In the back sat Kiawe who nodded his head in respect. Once they got the chance to talk to one another, this allowed the students to chat with Ash on how he got a Z-crystal. While they were talking with Ash, Ikaika stood at the corner of the balcony looking out at the island with a light smile over his face. That was until he felt a soft chill run across the back of his neck.

Ikaika could not help but look around the ground to find nothing until eventually, he saw a single figure standing out in the open that seemed to be a tall man wearing a black hooded cloak. Looking back at the others, he found that they were still talking to Ash in which he looked back over at the same spot seeing that the figure was now gone. Narrowing his eyes, he felt that he was being guided by this strange shadowy figure in which he hopped over the rails and climbed down. Upon reaching the ground, he traveled to the spot where the figure was and looked to the forest seeing it standing at the entrance of the forest before fading into the shade of a tree.

"The heck was that?" Ikaika asked himself while rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

"Pretty fair from home aren't you boy?" A voice whispered into Ikaika's ear.

This caused Ikaika to quickly turn around to find himself in a pitch-black field with a single ball of light over him being his only source to see around himself. As Ikaika looked around him, he found himself standing in front of Devimon who grinned with his arms hanging by his sides.

"So there is someone from the other world to help this one. And here I was beginning to think they were only rumors," Devimon said with a grin while flying into the sky and stretching his arms out revealing hundreds of Vilemon laughing and chuckling around him. "Not that it matters right now. I will deal with you here and now. You and I both know that you are not even up to my level...nor do you have the means to evolve your partner. After all, you both still fight over trivial things. It's almost laughable. Information wise at least,"

Ikaika immediately took out his digiball and released Ku who landed on his feet this time and looked around. His sheer confidence melted away revealing his cowardice that had been long before hidden. Seeing Ku not willing to fight, Ikaika gritted his teeth while gripping his hands into fists.

"Oh? So you had a Goblinmon as your partner. That explains a lot. Goblinmon!" Devimon shouted making Ku shutter and walk forward in front of Ikaika. "Kill your partner and I will personally see that you become a part of my army,"

Ikaika's eyes widen before looking at Ku who looked at the ground only to slowly turn and peer at him. The boy prepared himself until a bunch of Vilemon's swarmed Ikaika and took hold of his arms and legs to keep him still. Their laughter annoyed him but due to the sheer numbers, he was easily overpowered as his focus fell on Ku once more who was now facing him. A smile grew over Ikaika's lips as he sighed in defeat and closed his eyes.

"Well...I'm not going to lie Ku...it was fun hanging with you," Ikaika admitted before opening his eyes slightly to see Goblinmon raising his right hand created a fireball over his head.

"Goburi Strike!" Ku shouted before gritting his teeth and throwing it at the Vilemon's on the right of Ikaika freeing him from their grasp.

Ikaika's eyes widen in surprise as well as the Vilemon's still holding him. Not missing his chance, Ikaika quickly brought his right fist to the Vilemon holding his left arm and punched its eye causing it to shriek in pain and release him. Ku followed up by running over with his club appearing in his right hand as he swung it at the Vilemon behind Ikaika chasing them off back to the hoard. The two were back to back now looking at their odds seeing it was not in their favor nor was it likely they would win.

"So you chose the humans side...foolish...but something I predicted," Devimon commented while waving his left hand out toward the two causing the Vilemon to start moving in on the two.

"Kooo!" A voice called out before Tapu Koko dove down using Brave Bird and quickly circling Ikaika and Ku knocking away any Vilemon that got too close.

Once the Vilemon were far enough away, Tapu Koko levitated over Ikaika and Ku looking directly at Devimon who glared at the legendary Pokémon before gritting his teeth.

"Seems you have a guardian watching over you. No matter. You will fall in due time digitamer," Devimon spoke before fading into the darkness along with his army.

As soon as Devimon's army disappeared, Ikaika and Ku found themselves standing outside of the school at the foot of the forest like last time. They looked around confused before Tapu Koko flew in front of them and waved before looking toward the direction of where Ash was. Ikaika followed the legendry's gaze before looking back at where Tapu Koko was to find it was gone.

"A guardian..." Ikaika whispered to himself before turning his attention to Ku seeing his partner looking at him as well. "Mahalo Ku...for not killing me. You had the chance to off me...why didn't you?"

"You boss. Me grunt. Follow...only you," Ku spoke slapping his chest with his left hand while snarling.

"And here I thought you never liked me," Ikaika commented with a chuckle.

"You good boss. Take care of...me. Old boss mean. Treat me like...trash. We Goblinmon...eat leftovers. Old boss...not leave...much," Ku admitted in which Ikaika blinked at this and nodded.

"Sounds pretty rough to me man," Ikaika spoke rubbing the back of his head annoyed at how his old boss was before sighing and looking back at Ku. "I'm glad I can trust you with my back,"

Ku nodded and looked back to the class where laughter could be heard.

"Seems we missed a lot," Ikaika spoke as he made his way toward the entrance before stopping and looking at Ku. "No regrets about your choice?"

"None," Ku answered earning a soft smile from Ikaika before turning and entering the school to make his way back to class where Samson Oak was teaching.

"You wanna stay in or out of your digiball?" Ku asked looking in the classroom before turning to face Ku.

"In. Me no like...kids..." Ku admitted while snarling.

"Ku...I'm a kid," Ikaika said with a raised brow.

"Boss...only exception," Ku answered in which Ikaika sighed and nodded his head before bringing out his digivice and recalled him into it. With Ku back in his digivice, he opened the door and entered the classroom.

"Ikaika my boy. Where have you been?" Samson asked wearing an Executor costume.

"...Lua?" Ikaika answered gaining a confused look from everyone excluding the principle who stood there waiting for an answer. "Bathroom..."

"Ah okay well next time be sure to tell your teachers when you're going. We were a little worried you might have been taken away by someone," Samson spoke with a loud laugh with Ikaika but his was a little more nervous as a sweat drop rolled down his forehead.

"Yeah. That would be bad," Ikaika added while looking away and scratching the side of his head.

"Alright, let's continue on with class, shall we?" Samson spoke as Ikaika moved to his seat and sat down to with class continuing.

-Night-

Ikaika was taken to Professor Kukui's house with Ash to eat at his place for now seeing as class was over and Samson had to do something at the school. Ash sat down and looked around the house while Professor Kukui started to prepare dinner for them. While he was cooking, Ash looked to Ikaika who sat on the other couch with his head leaned against his hands and eyes closed.

"So Ikaika, how did you meet Ku?" Ash asked with a smile.

"Well it wasn't very pleasant that's for sure," Ikaika answered while sitting up straight and bringing his hands to his thighs while looking at Ash.

"Isn't that how most friendships are made?" Ash asked with a chuckle.

"You're not wrong about that...but ours was...well it involved a lot more violence..." Ikaika said now leaning forward to look at Ash with half-opened eyes.

"Like what?" Ash asked with his eyes filled with curiosity.

"Well I was chilling at an abandoned site and before I knew it, he appeared out of thin air right in front of me," Ikaika started while groaning at the thought of how they met.

"And then?" Ash asked with a wider smile.

"We ended up fighting each other. I won thankfully and so he follows my lead. Now and again though we get into fights," Ikaika finished with a soft laugh.

"Fighting each other?" Ash asked blinking his eyes.

"Yup. Fists were thrown and clubs were brought," Ikaika admitted while crossing his arms over his chest and nodding his head.

"You beat up your partner?" Ash asked leaning back.

"With me its win or lose. If I lost...I would not be here. In fact, I'd be dead," Ikaika answered looking at Ash with an annoyed look. "We rough house now and again now but nothing serious...so far,"

Ash looked at the ground with a sad expression while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry," Ash said looking back at Ikaika.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't judge a book without knowing what or why it happened," Ikaika said with a smile.

"Mind if I see Ku again?" Ash asked with a smile once more.

"...sure I don't see why not but I'm going to warn you...don't try to touch him or anything. He is not a fan of new people without fighting them," Ikaika said with a chuckle.

Ash nodded his head as Ikaika took out his digiball and released Ku who appeared on his rear yawning loudly while scratching his belly with his left hand. It took a few seconds before Ku figured out where he was making him hop to his feet and growl seeing Pikachu as well as Rockruff walking up to him trying to be friendly. Ku on the other hand only snarled at them while swinging his wooden club at their forms forcing them to jump back.

"Me strong! No like weak!" Ku shouted while growling at Pikachu and Rockruff.

"Weak? I'm not weak," Pikachu spoke in which Ikaika understood.

"Meany!" Rockruff barked while growling back at Ku.

"Ku, I doubt Pikachu there is anything but weak," Ikaika said with a chuckle while placing his hands on the table.

"Yeah! I've fought in a lot of regions. I even fought against a lot of legendries!" Pikachu added with confidence.

"You heard him, Ku. Pikachu has been through many battles. Way more than me and you so I would not want to fight this one," Ikaika said laughing only to look at Ash who was speechless as well as Kukui who stood there holding their plate.

"You can understand Pikachu?" Ash asked blinking his eyes.

"Not only Pikachu but also Rockruff here," Ikaika admitted with a smirk.

"Samson would have a field day with you if he ever found out," Kukui commented as he placed the two plates down for them with a smile.

"And because of that, I kept it at a down low. The last thing I need to have is a bunch of people wanting to be a translator for their Pokémon," Ikaika said looking at the two before looking at the dish placed before him. "Mahalo for the food,"

"I've been meaning to ask but what does mahalo mean?" Ash asked ash he got his utensil while still looking at Ikaika.

"It means thank you in my native tongue," Ikaika said before he started to eat his food with a smile.

"Oh, well you're welcome then," Kukui spoke before going back to the kitchen to get the bowl for the Pokémon while grabbing his plate.

Once the bowl was placed down for the two Pokémon, they immediately started to eat while Ku stood by Ikaika who finished eating half of his dish. With half it finished, he looked at Ku and smiled before handing him the rest which the Digimon took hold of the plate with his free hand and opened his mouth to gobble the rest. As soon as Ku finished the rest, he handed the plate back to Ikaika who took the plate and placed it on the table to look at Kukui who chuckled.

"What?" Ikaika asked with a raised brow. "We share our meals. I get one half and he gets the other. It's how we've been doing things,"

"I'm not judging...but if you want, I can make more for both of you," Kukui offered in which Ikaika was a little taken back.

"Yes! More food! Feed now!" Ku cheered while hopping up and down happily causing Ikaika to chuckle and nod his head.

"If it's not too much trouble please do," Ikaika said with a soft smile.

"Can I have seconds to?" Ash asked showing his plate was also empty.

Kukui laughed softly at this before nodding his head and getting up to go back into the kitchen to start cooking more food. While Kukui was making more food, Ikaika sighed and look over to Ash with a smile.

"So how did you and Pikachu here meet?" Ikaika asked leaning against the seat with his arms stretched out and leaned his head back.

"Well it wasn't an easy one that's for sure," Ash said rubbing the back of his head while Pikachu cheered.

"He saved me," Ash and Pikachu said in unison while looking at Ikaika.

"You saved each other. So that's how your trust grew," Ikaika commented before looking at Ku who was watching Kukui cook. "Guess me and Ku kind of share the same feeling then. Although we did not start that way...he saved my life all the same,"

Ku turned after hearing that to see Ikaika and nod his head while raising his left hand and giving his partner a thumbs up.

"Boss strong. Help boss...make me...strong," Ku said before he turned his attention back over to Kukui.

Kukui came back with their plates and placed them on the table. One for Ash and another for Ikaika making Ku blink while nibbling on his pointing finger.

"Don't worry. I have yours coming right up Ku," Kukui spoke handing Goblinmon his plate in which he immediately started to eat.

"You said a lot of things in your native tongue but...what exactly is your native tongue?" Kukui asked putting another bowl of food for Rockruff and Pikachu before finally sitting down and eating.

"My native tongue...is called Hawaiian," Ikaika answered as he started to eat his food again.

"interesting," Kukui said.

"I only know a few words and only the basic ones. My mother taught me only that much before she died," Ikaika continued while he paused for a brief moment only to go back to eating.

Once Ikaika and Ku finished their second dish, Kukui suddenly got a call in which he answered his phone and walked off. Ku blinked at this but turned his attention to Professor Kukui's plate that was still full and reached out to grab it with his mouth drooling. Ikaika took hold of Goblinmon's wrist and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't be greedy," Ikaika spoke before Kukui came back while putting his phone away. "Is there someplace we can sleep for now?"

"of course. I have a guest bedroom, but you and Ash will have to share," Kukui spoke with a smile.

"I don't mind. What about you Ash?" Ikaika asked looking at the Pokémon trainer.

"I don't see why not," Ash said with a smile while he was petting Rockruff as well as Pikachu.

"Alright, then I'm going to hit the hey. Night everyone," Ikaika spoke standing up and walking toward the room with Ku following behind him.

-Next morning-

Ikaika, Ku, and Ash were both running toward the Pokémon school seeing as they were both running very late. It was strange how Professor Kukui didn't wake them, but they had other things to worry about. Upon reaching the entrance of the school, Ash ended up running into a large bubble made by Popplio causing it to pop and fall on his rear.

"What's going on?" Ikaika asked looking around.

"Alola Surprise," The female students cheered.

"Hey, guys," Ash spoke as Kiawe walked over to offer a helping hand to get the Kanto trainer off the ground.

"Did we surprise you?" Kiawe asked with a smile.

"You got us both actually," Ikaika said sighing in relief while closing his eyes.

"You aren't used to surprises?" Mallow asked blinking her eyes.

"The only surprises I get are either getting arrested from running from my foster family or getting news that my foster family gave me up to someone else," Ikaika admitted.

"Boss...downer," Ku commented causing Ikaika to slap the back of the Digimon's head.

"It's hard to think of any positive things okay!" Ikaika shouted at his partner who only snickered.

"Me know," Ku said making Ikaika sigh and cross his arms over his chest and closing his eyes while blushing softly in embarrassment.

Everyone laughed to Ikaika's flustered face as he huffed and faced away from them.

"First off, we decided today would be the perfect day to have a surprise welcome party for both of you. And that's the first surprise," Mallow explained with a wide smile.

"First one?" Ash and Ikaika said in unison.

"And next Togedemaru and I want to challenge you, Ash. I'm sure you know what I mean," Sophocles said with his arms crossed over his chest while he had a confident smile on his face.

"Challenge? A Pokémon battle, right?" Ash asked with his right hand raised and gripped into a fist.

"Hmm," Sophocles hummed with a smile.

"Okay, Sophocles. I accept your challenge! Right Pikachu?" Ash asked looking at his partner who agreed.

As pumped as they were, it quickly disappeared as there was a large bowl filled with water balloons. This immediately caused both Ash and Ikaika to look at the challenge set in front of them with confusion and disappointment.

"Wait what?" Ikaika said confused.

"Right! Balloons! Whichever team pops all their balloons first wins," Mallow explained with a smile.

"Ohhh..." Ash said with disappointment.

"Pokémon or trainer, it doesn't matter who pops the balloons," Mallow continued.

"Balloons? Pop them first? That'll be a piece of cake!" Ash cheered with his positivity restored.

Ikaika just stood there scratching the back of his head while looking to the water balloons in though.

"This would be a good game to have Ku just let loose...minus the fireballs being thrown everywhere," Ikaika said with a sigh making him chuckle as the two prepared themselves.

"Ready?" Kiawe asked looking at the two with his right hand raised. "Go!"

At the call, both teams ran toward their respective bowls and started to pop their balloons. Ash and Pikachu were struggling to pop one while Sophocles with his partner was going through the balloons with ease. Ikaika watched while clapping his hands impressed.

"That works," Ikaika commented.

"Maybe you didn't know. You can use Pokémon moves," Lillie mentioned.

"Really? That's cool. Okay Pikachu, let's pop all the balloons with Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted as his partner charged up his electric move and fired toward their bowl of water balloons.

"All right, this is our chance!" Sophocles said as he moved away from his partner while Pikachu's Thunderbolt was redirected toward itself and absorbed the attack.

"Well, that's neat," Ikaika whispered to himself.

"Togedemaru, Zing Zap, let's go!" Sophocles shouted as his partner moved into their bowl and started spinning rapidly as to start popping the remaining balloons in their area.

"What's all that about?" Ash asked a little confused about what had just happened.

"Here's the deal. Togedemaru's ability is lightning rod. It absorbs all-electric type attacks. Then is releases that electricity as a move. Isn't that great Ash?" Sophocles asked with his hands on his hips with his head held high.

"Wow. Togedemaru really rocks," Ash admitted while looking at Sophocles impressed.

"Excuse me. This is no time to be impressed," Kiawe called out with a soft chuckle.

"You're right!" Ash shouted before looking at Togedemaru seeing that their bowl had no more balloons to pop.

"The winners are Togedemaru and Sophocles!" Mallow announced.

"You were great! We did it!" Sophocles cheered with his partner.

"We didn't," Ash said rubbing the back of his head in which Ikaika walked up to his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"At least you gave it your all right?" Ikaika asked with a smile in which Ash looked back at him and nodded his head.

"I guess you're right," Ash said laughing softly until Lana walked up to Ikaika.

"Ikaika...can I challenge you?" Lana asked with a soft blush.

"Sure. What is our challenge going to be?" Ikaika asked with his hands behind his head.

Lana placed her Popplio on the ground in which Ikaika blinked his eyes but smiled before bringing out his Poke ball and releasing Ku to the field. The Digimon landed on his feet and snarled ready for a fight but instead found himself the center of attention.

"A Pokémon Aquathoon is a competitive sport where you run and then swim," Mallow explained making Ikaika's eyes widen along with Ku who stood there with his right eye twitching.

"Swimming?" Ikaika asked bringing his left hand down while his right scratched the top of his head.

"Me no swim," Ku admitted while looking at the seal Pokémon.

"Think of it this way Ku. If you win, I am sure you'll get plenty of food to eat yourself," Ikaika said making Ku smile and hop up and down.

"Me go! Win! Win!" Ku spoke dropping his wooden club and preparing run.

"That's it, Ku," Ikaika said with a proud smile while crossing his arms.

"Go!" Kiawe shouted causing Ku to dash toward the water while Popplio behind him.

Ikaika was a little surprised by Ku's speed as well as the determination in his eyes. He did not know what to think but simply chuckled and jogged over to the corner of the pond. Just as Ku reached the edge of the pond he hopped in with a smile before popping up seconds later splashing as he struggled to stay above water. Seeing this, Ikaika sighed and walked over to take hold of his partner's hand and pulled him up to land chuckling. With Ku out if the water, the Digimon fell flat on his back panting heavily with eyes wide open.

"I gotta teach you to swim better," Ikaika said shaking his head while looking over to Popplio who made it to the other side.

"I'm proud of you. Great, Popplio. You're amazing," Lana cheered while Ikaika looked at Ku smiling.

"Well you still did your best, that counts as a win for me," Ikaika said sitting next to Ku who raised his right hand and gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks...boss," Ku said in between pants.

"Is Ku okay?" Lana asked walking up to Ikaika and the Digimon.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's kind of a slow learner so I'm teaching him the basics. He can swim but only doggy paddle...when he doesn't go under," Ikaika answered while laughing nervously.

"So he would have drowned?" Lana asked shocked.

"Nah. He overreacts...plus I wouldn't let anything like that happen to him. If it was the open water, then that would have been a different story. Thankfully, it's just a pond so it's not too bad," Ikaika spoke before returning Ku to his Digiball and standing up.

As Ikaika stood up, he looked over to Ash seeing him and Kiawe talking to one another and an excited smile on the Kanto trainer's face.

"So Ash is going to do the next challenge. Good cause I don't know if I can handle all this positivity," Ikaika admitted with a soft chuckle in which Lana laughed alongside him.

"What are you going to do now?" Lana asked looking up at Ikaika who blinked his eyes and sighed remembering the run-in with another Digimon as well as his army at his command.

"I gotta go talk to Professor Kukui and Principle Oak," Ikaika spoke looking to the school with his hands by his side and head tilted.

"About what?" Lana asked tilting her head while hugging her partner Popplio.

"Nothing special," Ikaika lied as he waved to her and walked toward the school. "Tell everyone I'll be in the school waiting alright,"

Lana watched Ikaika walk off before making her way to rejoin everyone else to pass the message as well as follow them to the next area.

-Pokemon School Office-

Ikaika sat down with Professor Kukui and Principle Oak who had his hands on his knees.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about that was so important that you strayed from the others?" Kukui asked a little concerned.

"Well remember when I said I am here to help you fight a war that's coming. I had a small run-in with a Digimon called Devimon," Ikaika said just as his Digiball floated out of his pocket and released Ku while also opening up a small screen of Devimon with all his information. "...I did not know it could do that...neat."

[Devimon. Level: Champion. Attribute: Virus.] The Digivice explained before shifting back to normal and falling to the floor.

"Well, that helps," Ikaika spoke before shaking his head and looking at Samson oak. "There was also another Digimon there with him,"

"Vilemon. Annoying. Bat monkeys," Ku spoke while growling as the digivice floated off the ground and revealed the screen again.

[Vilemon. Level: Champion. Attribute: Virus.] The Digivice explained before shutting off again.

"...well that's what we got caught by," Ikaika said looking at the Digivice before picking it up and holding onto it for now in case it acts on its own again.

"You were caught?" Kukui asked with wide-eyes.

"I was...but then Tapu Koko saved me and Ku. If it wasn't for Tapu Koko, Ku and I would not be here. Once Tapu Koko showed up, Devimon and the army of Vilemon backed off," Ikaika said crossing his arms over his chest sighing heavily.

"An army? How many did you see?" Samson asked this time while leaning forward.

"...about a hundred that I could see...it was too dark to see how many there are but it was more then we could handle," Ikaika admitted while closing his eyes and groaning.

"If so many are here why aren't they making a move yet?" Kukui asked looking at the table while rubbing the tip of his chin with his left hand.

"I would have to say its because of the legendaries as well as me...not sure why me. If it was just Ku and me then we would not even last a minute against those numbers. There has to be a reason why they can't attack right now but I can't think of a reason...either my brain is too lazy or it's too complicated to figure out," Ikaika said bringing his hands up to start scratching the top of his head while he faced the floor gritting his teeth.

Samson and Kukui looked at each other before smiling as they both stood up and looked at Ikaika.

"If we stand together there's nothing we cannot beat," Kukui spoke crossing his arms over his chest while Samson laughed loudly and nodded his head.

"I agree. We will stand together like a pack of Tauros!" Samson said bringing his hands to the side of his head to make it look like horns.

Ikaika looked up at them and nodded his head before smiling before nodding his head in agreement.

"I gotta remind myself that I am not alone in this fight. I got friends now," Ikaika spoke standing up while looking over at Ku. "We have friends we can trust...right Ku?"

"Friends?" Ku asked tilting his head slightly.

" 'Ae. Friends," Ikaika said placing his hand on Ku's shoulder who looked at the other two and smiled.

"FRIENDS!" Ku shouted hopping up and down.

"Speaking of friends, we best go check on Ash and the others," Kukui spoke walking over to the balcony along with Samson and Ikaika watching as the students were all gathered seeing Ash had lost again.

"Seems Ash lost again," Ikaika said with a smile.

"Well, the last challenge is with me. If anything I'll take you both on," Kukui said with a smile while looking at Ikaika.

/To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The deep sea, dance, and war

Ikaika had gone to the beach with his hands behind his back not feeling like going to the school for a change. As he reached the beach, he smiled as he felt the cold seawater touch his feet causing him to close his eyes and let out a refreshing sigh of peace. That was until he turned his head to find a Mantine with bad wounds on it. He looked around and found that it was beached at an edge preventing others from finding it. Narrowing his eyes, he quickly ran over to it seeing its eyes closed shut and knelt by it to try and move it only to get a water gun in his face making Ikaika fall on his rear and groan.

"Where?" Ikaika spoke wiping his face and looking down to find a Ramoraid in the shallows glaring at him.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" The Ramoraid shouted before firing another water gun toward Ikaika's head causing the boy to quickly roll to the side and get back to his feet.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone or thing!" Ikaika answered while looking at the enraged fish Pokémon.

"...you can...understand me?" Remoraid asked blinking its eyes.

"Yeah. It's weird but yeah I can understand you so...wanna tell me what happened here?" Ikaika spoke walking over to the dead Mantine and kneeling by it once more.

"Some punks were able to pull it onto the shore and were battling it three on one...they did more damage than they wanted to and ended up killing her instead," Remoraid answered in which Ikaika nodded his head.

"Did you see what they were wearing?" Ikaika asked bringing his hand to the manta Pokémon looking upon it with saddened eyes.

"I did not get a good look at them, but they were black clothing and a black hat on their head," Ramoraid answered causing Ikaika to close his eyes and shake his head.

"Team Skull Gang," Ikaika answered opening his eyes slightly.

"They come here on a daily bases to check if there are any Pokémon to take with them back to their base," Remoraid said before swimming over to Mantine once more. "She was so kind and gentle...she sang you know...it was beautiful,"

"If you want I can deal with them. What time do they come around these parts?" Ikaika asked standing up and looking off to the land with an emotionless face.

"They'll be back in a few minutes," Remoraid answered looking up at Ikaika. "What kind of trainer are you? Why would you care about us wild Pokémon?"

"I may not care much but I was taught at a very young age to respect the land and all those who live in it. Humans and animals alike," Ikaika answered before walking off. "I'll be waiting in the tree over there. We can talk more later,"

With that Ikaika made his way up to the trees before laying on a study branch overlooking the shores at the dead Pokémon. He wanted to bury it, but he was still in a new world. He did not know the customs of this world unlike his own. Even if he did where would he bury the Pokémon? He had no time to do anything, but he was sure to do something after he finished having a chat with the Skull gang. As time passed, he heard the sound of chatter which made Ikaika sit up and look down to see the Skull gang making their way toward the shore. There were three of them but completely different.

One of the gang members had brown hair yet was the tallest while the other two looked like twins being the same height, the only difference was their hair color with one being blonde and the other being black. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as Ikaika hoped off the tree branch and landed behind them causing all three to quickly turn around and see the lone boy.

"Hey. Tupp them told me something about some new kids messing with them! You must be one of them! Why are you out here?" The taller one questioned with a raised brow.

"Before I answer your question. Mind answering mine?" Ikaika asked with a bored expression on his face.

"Why would we answer your question?" The taller one asked tilting his head while leaning back a little.

"Were you three responsible for killing that Pokémon?" Ikaika asked nudging his head causing them to look over their shoulders to see the dead Mantine.

"Yeah, what of it? What are you going to do about it?" The tall one asked looking back at Ikaika snickering.

"Nothing much. Why didn't you bury the Pokémon?" Ikaika asked with a shrug.

"Why would we get our hands dirty when it was too weak to take our attacks int he first place?" The taller one answered in which Ikaika sighed and nodded his head.

"Welp that answers the rest of my questions. Now as to answer your first question since you were willing to answer mine. Why am I out here? Waiting on you of course," Ikaika answered stretching his arms over his head letting out a loud groan. "So how do you all wanna do this? One at a time or all at once?"

"You kidding me? You must have a loose screw or something. What makes you think you can take us on. We're going to teach you a lesson you won't forget. Let's get him!" The tall one answered taking out his Poke ball along with the other two.

"I was praying to Kane you would say that. The only ones who are going to be taught a lesson are you three. Starting with you," Ikaika said pointing at the tall one before pulling out his digiball with his opposite hand. "My buddy is going to be really happy to meet you three,"

This made the twins gulp as they felt a chill run down their spine while a nervous sweat drop rolled down the forehead of the tall one as he faked a smirk.

"And why's that?" The tall one asked snickering. "You gonna give your Pokémon to us when you lose? How thoughtful,"

"Oh he's gonna give you something but it's not what you think. Here, let me show you," Ikaika spoke tossing his digiball out and watched as it opened and revealed Goblinmon land on his feet and snarl at the three.

The Team Skull members flinched at the sight of Ku before they steadied themselves and tossed three poke balls each. Unlike the other three, they all had the same Pokémon being a Magnemite. Nine against one, but little did they know that Ku had the advantage due to him having fire type moves. A chuckle escaped the other's lips as Ikaika sighed but smiled back and looked at Ku.

"For once I'm going to let you go wild. But not too wild alright. I don't want to deal with a forest fire alright?" Ikaika said crossing his arms over his head.

Ku turned and looked at Ikaika with a long grin over his lips before looking back at the nine electric steel type Pokémon.

"Smack them good!" Ku shouted before rushing toward the first three with his wooden club raised.

"A club? You seriously going to let your Pokémon fight with that?" He asked with a raised brow and watched as three of the Magnemites were swatted past him knocking them out almost instantly.

"You got one thing wrong. He isn't a Pokémon...but you got bigger things to worry about," Ikaika spoke as Ku turned and laughed softly.

"Goblin Strike!" Ku shouted firing a fireball from his free hand and watched it slam into another Magnemite knocking it out.

"What are you waiting for! Thunder Shock!" He shouted as the remaining five surrounded Ku and started to shock him.

"Zappy zappy. Hurt..." Ku spoke as Ikaika narrowed his eyes. "Me make zappy hurt too!" He shouted jumping up and raising both hands over his head.

"Damn it," Ikaika spoke jumping behind a large tree.

"Goburi Bomb!" Ku shouted as a large fireball appeared over Goblinmon's head before he threw it at the remaining Magnemites.

The team skull members watched wide-eyed as the large fireball crashed into the ground causing the last Magnemites to fall to the ground knocked out as well as leaving a large crater where Ku threw his attack. Ku roared loudly in victory before Ikaika walked up behind him and slapped the back of his head. This silenced Ku's roar as he rubbed the back of his head and groaned in annoyance.

"What hit me for?" Ku asked as Ikaika stood to his left.

"I told you not to overdo it. You're lucky that fireball only made a big crater. Last time it started a forest fire we had to run from," Ikaika answered glancing at Ku before turning his gaze back to the team skull members.

"What...what the hell was that?!" The tall one asked showing him as well as his teammates were thrown to the ground by the blast.

"That was Ku having fun. More than he was supposed to but meh, if there is no forest fire I got nothing to complain about," Ikaika answered as he walked around the crater before standing in front of the tall team skull member. "Now then what's next?"

"Yo man...You...You won. What more do you want? Do you want money? Here! take it!" He shouted tossing his wallet on the ground which Ikaika took a glance at it then back at the male.

"This ain't about money man. It's about more than that," Ikaika spoke with a chuckle before bringing his right hand to pull off his beanie. "I got bet things planned for you and your buddies,"

"What?" He asked with fear in his voice. "You...you can't do this,"

"And who is going to stop me?" Ikaika asked with a chuckle as he grabbed the guy's hair and started to pull him to the beach. "Ku, get the other two,"

"Yeah! You heard. Follow boss. Move!" Ku shouted causing the other two to scramble to their feet and accompany Ikaika mere inches behind him.

As they reached the shore, Ikaika threw the male to land by the dead Pokémon followed by Ku shoving the other two causing them to face plant into the sand.

"Alright so we're going to play an old game I thought I would not play ever again but...there are always people like you that make me play it," Ikaika complained before walking over and sitting on a rock.

"W-What game?" The tall one asked looking at the dead Pokémon than at Ikaika.

"You gotta fight one of us. If you win then you're free to go. No further damage needed...but if you lose. Well...just pray you don't lose," Ikaika explained with a smile.

"We...get to pick?" The tall one asked blinking his eyes.

"Yeah. It wouldn't be fun if we picked who you fight. After all, a lot of people pick wrong," Ikaika answered with a soft grin and wide eyes.

"Kind of joke is this? I'd whoop the floor with you any day kid!" The tall one said confidentially in which Ikaika laughed and nodded his head.

"You have no idea what the hell you're in for," Ikaika said pushing himself off the rock and dusting his rear off while letting out a heavy sigh. "Make your move man,"

"You little..." He started before bringing his right fist forward only to later find himself flat on his back with his right arm twisted.

"Ku here is clumsy and kind of easy to read. Me on the other hand. Now that's a different story. I gotta fight this guy every day to make sure he doesn't step out of line," Ikaika notified while standing over the other guy laughing. "And you picked me of your own free will...hupo Keiki Kane,"

That was the last thing he heard before Ikaika brought his foot over across his jaw knocking him out. As he knocked out the leader of the three, Ikaika sighed in relief before looking at the twins then back at their leader. While the guy was knocked out, Ikaika started to stump on his knees and wrists breaking all three of them before finally seeing he had done enough.

"Alright. Since you two were only following him I'll give you three choices. Fight me, my buddy over there who is looking for some action himself or drop all your poke balls and take your leader out of here. What's it going to be?" Ikaika asked panting softly.

"We'll leave you our stuff and take our boss!" The two spoke in unison before emptying their pockets of items and poke balls before running over to take their boss and run for their lives.

"Tell everyone not to do stupid shit!" Ikaika shouted before looking over to the Remoraid who was watching the entire time. "Did that help? Sorry I couldn't kill him...beating people senseless is one thing but ending their lives is something I cannot do no matter what they did,"

"No...you've done enough. She would not want blood where she died," Ramoraid answered looking at the Mantine.

"If you want we can help in her departure?" Ikaika asked looking at Remoraid.

"Please," Ramoraid replied in which Ikaika nodded his head and looked at Ku. "Burn the body and let her ashes forever be with the sea she was born in,"

Ku looked at this and nodded his head before putting his club down and walking over to the dead Mantine to toss it up into the air.

"Goblin Strike..." Ku spoke firing a fireball at the body and watched as it was turned to ash upon impact.

As the ashes fell to the sea, Ikaika placed his hands together to pray in silence before finally opening his eyes and sighing heavily.

"What do you plan to do now?" Ikaika asked looking at Remoraid.

"...I don't know," Remoraid answered.

"You can come with me? Get stronger together and all that jazz," Ikaika offered with a soft smile.

The Remoraid paused for a second thinking about his choices before looking up at Ikaika and nodding his head. Nodding at this, Ikaika looked over the belongings left behind the team skull members to find a bunch of poke balls but needed one that was not used. It took a few seconds before finding an unused Poke ball in which he walked back over to Remoraid and placed it in front of him. Ku watched intensely before the Remoraid tapped on the button part of the ball and being sucked into it. Ikaika looked at the Poke ball and watched as it blinked three times before pinging on a successful catch.

"From now on your name will be Kanaloa, Hawaiian God of the deep sea, and Mana," Ikaika spoke pressing his forehead against the Poke ball with his eyes closed before sighing and shrinking the Poke ball and slipping it into his pocket.

"Boss. What about stuff?" Ku asked picking up his club and hopping up and down.

"Hmm might as well see what they left behind...aside from money," Ikaika spoke checking over the items and poke balls.

This took an hour before he finished going through everything. He had returned all nine Magnemites to their poke balls to take to Nurse Joy. Even so, he came across a single Poke ball that was currently occupied making him raise a brow and tossing the Poke ball up and releasing the Pokémon within. What came out caught Ikaika by surprise as it was none other than an Oddish.

"An Oddish? You're a long way from home aren't you?" Ikaika asked with a raised brow.

"I was kidnapped..." The Oddish said in a sad tone.

"Kidnapped?" Ikaika repeated earning a surprised gasp from the grass type.

"You can..." The Oddish started before being interrupted by Ikaika who raised a hand.

"Yes, I can understand you. I'm a special case. So tell me how were you kidnapped?" Ikaika asked kneeling in front of Oddish with his hands on his knees.

"My trainer used me to help to capture other Pokémon easy but one minute I'm with my trainer, the next...I appeared in front of three strangers," Oddish answered earning a nod from Ikaika.

"Yeah, that was Team Skull. Seems your trainer tried to fight them and lost. They don't really play by the rules. I dealt with them but...as for your trainer...I have a feeling they left or...something...how long were you with these punks?"

"I don't know. I'm rarely let out of my Poke ball because I try to run all the time," Oddish said closing her eyes while tears started to form under her eyes.

"Well, you don't have to worry about them anymore. I dealt with all three of them. So I got a choice for you now Oddish. You can either come with me and I will treat you as my own...or...I can release you from this Poke ball and we can go our separate way," Ikaika said standing up while holding her Poke ball in his hand.

"What about my trainer?" Oddish asked opening her eyes and looking up at Ikaika.

"What about your trainer? They lost and never came back for you. You would better be off with me or yourself," Ikaika admitted with a shrug. "So, what's it going to be?"

"Are you...going to treat me like my old trainer?" Oddish asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't know. Other than using you to catch Pokémon, I don't know anything else about her," Ikaika answered. "What else does your trainer do?"

"She feeds me and gives me a place to stay...even though such a thing is rare," Oddish answered while looking at the ground.

"Wow. Yeah, I am nothing like that. If you come with me then I will treat you as an equal. Although I will not have you out all the time. I will not keep you in your Poke ball for a long time unless you give me a reason to keep you inside," Ikaika said looking over at Ku who was scratching his back by using his club. "So I don't see a reason why I would not have you out most of the time,"

Oddish blinked at this before looking at the items then at Ikaika.

"Are you a bad person?" Oddish asked in which Ikaika chuckled and shrugged.

"I don't know. Depends, do you see me as a bad person?" Ikaika asked with a light smile. This caused Oddish to blush before looking away but then looked back at Ikaika and nodded.

"I want to go with you," Oddish spoke with a bright smile.

"Than from now on your name will be Laka, Hawaiian Goddess of forest growth and Hula," Ikaika said kneeling in front of his second new teammate with a smile.

"Laka...Goddess...I like it!" Oddish shouted while hopping up and down excitedly.

"Alright...Laka. Let's head on over to Nurse Joy. I gotta get these guys treated as well as you and Kanaloa," Ikaika spoke placing his hand out for her to hop on.

Laka smiled and nodded before hopping onto Ikaika's hand and up onto his head before sitting down to provide shade. Ikaika blinked at this but smiled before getting to his feet and making his way back to the Pokémon School.

"Who's Kanaloa?" Laka asked looking down at Ikaika.

"Kanaloa is the Hawaiian God of the deep sea and mana. He is also another friend but...he is resting right now. If you're ever tired let me know alright?" Ikaika asked looking up at Laka with a smile as she nodded her head and giggled. "Alright then off we go,"

Ku snarled and followed right behind them before falling face-first into the ground and passing out. This made Ikaika turn around and pull out Ku's digiball and return him into it.

"Who is that?" Laka asked looking at the digiball now.

"That was Ku. He is the Hawaiian God of war and healing. He took on all nine Magnemites by himself. sadly, it did a good number on him. I'm a little surprised he was able to still stand after all that mess," Ikaika spoke before putting Ku's digiball into his pants and continued to walk off to the school.

"Is he strong?" Laka asked looking forward.

"You are a curious one aren't you Laka?" Ikaika said with a chuckle. "But yeah he is strong...but I'm stronger,"

"Master strongest!" Laka cheered.

"You don't have to call me master..." Ikaika said with a sweat drop rolling down his forehead.

"What do I call you?" Laka asked looking down at Ikaika again.

"Hmm Ikaika. Just Ikaika is fine. I'm not a fan of titles and all that fancy stuff," Ikaika answered with a smile.

"What does...Ikaika mean?" Laka asked in which Ikaika stopped in his tracks and sighed.

"Ikaika means...Strong..." Ikaika answered before he started to walk again. "Now enough with the questions alright? You're giving me a headache," He said with laughing softly.

"One more question..." Laka asked looking forward.

"Alright...one more and that'll be all for now," Ikaika spoke with a soft smile.

"...will I become as strong as you?" Laka asked in which Ikaika chuckled.

"That's a silly question. Yeah, you and everyone else will be stronger than me. Just give it time and you will make it there," Ikaika answered.

-Pokémon School-

After Ikaika dropped off the poke balls to Officer Jenny along the way, he finally reached the Pokémon School to find that it was dead silent. This made Ikaika very edgy as he slowly scanned his surroundings with Laka looking around as well.

"What's wrong Ikaika?" Laka asked looking down at her master blinking her eyes.

"Last time it was this quiet, I was attacked. I might have to put you in your Poke ball for now Laka. I don't want you getting hurt," Ikaika whispered while looking around.

Laka was hesitant but nodded her head as Ikaika brought out her Poke ball and returned the ball into his pocket.

"You are as perceptive as ever mortal," Devimon spoke as Ikaika's surroundings became pitch black once more with a swarm of Vilemon surrounding him. "And this time there will be no legendary here to save you,"

"Maybe I don't need a legendary this time," Ikaika spoke looking up to see Devimon hovering over him with his arms crossed and a long grin over his face.

"You overestimate yourself mortal. Even if your partner could join you, he is too injured I heard...what a pity," Devimon spoke before snickering.

This made Ikaika widen his eyes before slowly narrowing them.

"Don't give me that look. No matter where you go, the shadows are my eyes and ears. Even so, I cannot help but be impressed at your show of...brutality. It made me rather curious," Devimon spoke bringing his left hand to rub the bottom of his chin.

"Curious about what?" Ikaika asked with a raised brow.

"What else? Making you my servant. How about it? Serve under me and I will spare your life as well as those you hold with you," Devimon offered with his head tilted slightly.

"You want me to serve under you?" Ikaika repeated confused before crossing his arms over his chest. "I thought your mission was to kill me?"

"And I will...in time. You are no threat, but my higher-up wishes to end you as quickly as possible. However, I found interest in you as well as your...methods in teaching other mortals a lesson they will not soon forget," Devimon answered. "I think my offer is more than fair. What say you mortal?"

"Yeah...no. I'd say polite pass but since you are threatening my life. Fuck you!" Ikaika shouted while raising his right hand and flipping him off.

Devimon could not help but laugh at this show of bravery before unfolding his arms just too slowly clap his hands together.

"Such a brave mortal. It would almost be a shame to kill you..." Devimon spoke before he faded away only to appear and wrap his right hand around Ikaika's neck while raising him off the ground grinning widely. "Almost,"

Ikaika gasp for air as Devimon slowly raised his other hand before glancing over at it chuckling. His glowing red eyes slowly turned to Ikaika and aimed his left hand at Ikaika's heart.

"YOU NO HURT BOSS!" Ku shouted before breaking out of his digiball which broke Ikaika from Devimon's grasp as he fell on his rear.

Devimon flew back but narrowed his eyes seeing Ku standing in front of Ikaika panting softly with his club in hand. This made the devil Digimon laugh as he looked at his right hand and sighed while turning his gaze to Goblinmon.

"And what can you hope to do Goblinmon? A rookie against a horde of champions. The odds...are not in your favor and I am all out of mercy," Devimon announced as he slowly started to fly back with his hands outstretched. "Kill them both,"

"Boss. We die?" Ku asked looking around him as Ikaika got to his feet.

"I doubt it. Arceus would not bring me here only to get me killed so quickly," Ikaika spoke panting softly while rubbing his neck.

"Plan?" Ku asked looking over at Ikaika who shrugged.

"I got nothing man. Fight till we drop I guess," Ikaika answered as two beams of light came from his pockets revealing Kanaloa and Laka by the human's side.

"Oh look. You have more friends that'll suffer with you," Devimon taunted before laughing.

"Do not underestimate the power in which we hold," Ikaika spoke glaring at Devimon as all four of their bodies were engulfed in shining light.

"What is this light?!" Devimon demanded as he brought his hands up to shield himself from the blinding glow.

"We are ohana and if you wanna take us on then you better be ready for one hell of a war!" Ikaika shouted.

As Ikaika shouted, Laka's body changed into a Bellossom while Kanaloa changed into an Octillery with Ku shifting into his final evolution which was BanchoLeomon. All three of them standing at a towering ten feet tall with Ikaika in the center. Devimon saw this with wide eyes before retreating into the darkness along with his army of Vilemon. Once the darkness had faded, Ikaika and his entire team all shifted back to normal and collapsed onto the ground. Professor Kukui and Samson Oak both walked outside to see Ikaika and his team laying on the ground panting heavily. They hurried to help them with Kukui returning everyone to their balls before lifting Ikaika in his arms to take him into the school. At the edge of the forest floated a single Pokémon, it was Tapu Koko watching over Ikaika them, but the legendary Pokémon was as shocked as Devimon at not just the power from the four but also the size they came with. Shaking out of the daze, Tapu Koko flew off in a means to relay information to the other legendary that Ikaika no longer needed protection, at least for now. Aside from Tapu Koko, another figure was watching from afar, a flying skeleton with redbones and black wings while holding a black staff in his hands.

"So Arceus did not choose that boy for nothing after all. Things are starting to get pretty interesting now," He spoke before disappearing in a mist of black smoke.

-Samson Oaks Office-

Ikaika woke up and groaned in pain feeling a massive headache kick in as he sat up from the couch he was placed on. As he got up, Kukui came in and smiled before making his way over to the young trainer.

"You alright?" Kukui asked sitting in front of Ikaika who slowly nodded his head.

"Sort of...not sure how...what happened?" Ikaika asked looking around. "Oh...guess we made it..."

"Made it?" Kukui asked blinking his eyes.

"Devimon came after me again and this time no legendary helped me. Guess it had to happen at one point," Ikaika answered. "Thankfully, something else happened to spook that damn guy away. Not sure HOW I did it but whatever it was...allowed us to live another day,"

"Speaking of which...what saved you guys? Me and Principle Oak were watching you come into the school and the next you disappeared. The next thing we feel is a huge gust of wind nearly knocking us off our feet. If it was not for the rails, we would have slammed into the walls of the school," Kukui explained in which Ikaika nodded his head in understanding.

"I wish I could tell you Kukui...I really do...but I can't answer something I don't even I don't know about," Ikaika answered before noticing his poke balls and digiball were missing. "Where are they?" The teenager asked while patting himself down.

"Samson went to go treat them...as for Ku...he's in the kitchen eating his fill. Whatever happened really got his belly empty," Kukui spoke as a loud shatter came from the kitchen earning a laugh from the professor.

"Sorry for the trouble," Ikaika spoke as he turned to place his feet on the ground sighing. "Where's Ash them? I haven't seen them in a while actually."

"Ash went to go and catch his own Pokémon. Something you were able to do with ease since you caught two Pokémon on your first day out," Kukui complimented with a smile.

"Don't compliment me too much. They chose to stay with me. Both had a really bad experience," Ikaika started before explaining to Kukui about the situation that both of the Pokémon were in.

"I see. That is most unfortunate for Kanaloa as well as Laka...but now they are both with you and want to get stronger," Kukui said while nodding his head.

"Pretty much. We all want to get stronger...is there a way to do such a thing?" Ikaika asked as Kukui smiled brightly.

"There's always the trials," Kukui answered.

/To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Success and truth

Some days have passed as Ikaika stood on the beach with his arms crossed over his chest with Laka sitting on his head still. On the beach were Kanaloa and Ku fighting each other in a sparring match with the odds being mostly in Goblinmon's favor. Laka watched with worry as her friend Kanaloa was not only getting beaten up but that Ikaika was not doing anything to stop this abuse. While Ku laughed at Kanaloa, Laka was about to question Ikaika's method until Ramoraid fired a water gun at the Digimon blinding him for a split second. This gave Kanaloa the chance he needed to get close and fire a point-blank Psybeam in Ku's face knocking him into the ground.

"Do you think this is cruel?" Ikaika asked as he brought his hands to his sides smiling proudly at Kanaloa as Ku laid on the ground twitching while Kanaloa continued to hit him with water gun over and over for revenge.

"...yes..." Laka answered in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Laka. Your training is not going to be anything like that," Ikaika said looking up at the Oddish.

"Promise?" Laka asked looking down at Ikaika with hopeful eyes.

"Of course. There are other ways for you to train but the one who wanted to test his might was Kanaloa himself. He knew it was going to be a tough fight," Ikaika spoke looking back down at the fight seeing Ku had snapped out of it and slugged Kanaloa into the sand once more knocking him out before the Digimon placed his foot on the fish Pokémon's head to let out a shout of victory.

This earned a soft sigh to escape Ikaika's lips before bringing Kanaloa's Poke ball out and returned him. Ku looked over at Ikaika than at Laka before pointing his club at the grass type Pokémon smirking.

" 'A'ole. Laka will not be taking part in these sparring fights. It is only for you and Kanaloa and maybe others in the future. Laka's training is going to be something different. For now," Ikaika said waving his hand to dismiss Ku who huffed at this but lowered his head. "Come on. Let's head back and meet up with Ash and the others,"

"Fight Ash?" Ku asked making his way to Ikaika's side while blinking his eyes.

"Only if he got a new friend. Plus, we gotta take Kanaloa to the Pokémon center now," Ikaika spoke turning and walking back to the village but stopped as the three of them were taken into a white space.

[Arceus' Domain]

It was different from the one Devimon pulled them into, unlike the shadow zone they were pulled in from before, this one felt warm and welcoming. That was until they realized that they were standing before Arceus once more. Ku and Laka blinked at this while Ikaika stared at the towering Pokémon God.

"Uhh is there...a reason why I am here?" Ikaika asked with a nervous voice before looking around to find himself surrounded by almost every Pokémon Legendary in all of the Pokémon world.

"The war has begun Ikaika," Arceus spoke up making the Polynesian boy blink his eyes.

"War? But...I don't even have a full team!" Ikaika shouted with worry clear in his eyes now.

"Thus the reason why I brought you here to warn you. From what Tapu Koko has told me. You can do something impossible in the Pokémon world," Arceus spoke looking at the Guardian Deity of Melemele Island then back to Ikaika. "You were able to evolve not only your Digimon companion but also the Pokémon you have selected to add to your...team,"

"Ohana..." Ikaika corrected with a nervous chuckle.

This made Arceus pause before nodding his head.

"Your...Ohana...such a thing has never happened before...not without aid or effort," Arceus continued making Ikaika blink his eyes.

"I didn't even know Ku here could evolve. Honestly, I thought he was going to stay ugly," Ikaika joked earning a glare from Goblinmon before they both started to laugh together.

"It does not change the fact that you were able to evolve my children into their strongest forms. A Remoraid into an Octillery and an Oddish straight into a Bellossom. Not only that but you also allowed them to learn moves that it would take them months to learn..." Arceus notified making Ikaika's eyes widen.

"Wait what?" Ikaika asked while taking out Kanaloa's Poke ball and looking it over.

"...but because of this change of evolution Ikaika...they can no longer evolve on their own," Arceus spoke closing his eyes.

This caught Ikaika's attention as he looked up.

"What do you mean by that?" Ikaika asked with Laka hoping down to land on her feet also waiting for an answer.

"As I have shown you before placing you within the Pokémon world. Pokémon enter a metamorphosis when the time comes. It does not arrive for all Pokémon but to many it does. Doing so allows them to grow stronger before wishing to pass down their legacy...that is not the case with you and your ohana," Arceus spoke looking down at Laka. "Although joining your team does make them stronger...it also...locks them in their lowest state...never to evolve or stay in their evolution for long,"

Hearing this, Ikaika looked at the ground at the new information he was given before looking over to Laka who turned around and faced her trainer.

"...after hearing this Laka...do you regret joining my team?" Ikaika asked kneeling before the Pokémon.

Laka only chuckled at the question and shook her body before hopping back onto Ikaika's head just to sit down once more.

"Why would I? Even though it has only been a bit...you are doing as you promised. Treated me as an equal even though I am just an Oddish. My other trainer treated me more of...a pet than anything," Laka admitted before looking at Kanaloa's ball that Ikaika was still holding. "And I am sure Kanaloa feels the same...he wants to get strong to beat Ku. I don't think he can do that if he was caught by another trainer,"

Ikaika looked up at Laka and chuckled as well before standing up and looking back at Arceus who nodded his head.

"Although the war has begun and your ohana grows...they are still not strong enough to fight against those who threaten the world. My children and I have already begun to hold them back with all our strength, but some are beginning to seep. Prepare yourselves because there will be a time that you will be called to fight alongside us...until that time comes...strengthen your ohana...because if they are too weak to handle the waves of Digimon enemies...they will die as well as thousands of others," Arceus warned before the Pokémon God released a blinding light that enveloped Ikaika and his party forcing them to close their eyes.

[Beach]

As Ikaika opened his eyes, he found himself on the beach once more with Ku lying flat on his face.

"Why. Me?" Ku asked before pushing himself off the ground only to quickly dust his face off of sand while growling.

"...I don't know bro. Seems like an improvement to me," Ikaika joked before making his way back to the school with Ku behind him and Laka on his head. "We got a lot to tell Samson and Kukui,"

"Food?" Ku asked looking at Ikaika who blinked his eyes and was about to answer until his belly did so for him. "Welp, there's our answer right there. We treat Kanaloa, then we head over to The Pokémon School to talk to Samson and Kukui while eating that delicious food they have,"

Ku and Laka cheered in unison as they made their way back to the village again.

[Poke School]

Ku, Kanaloa, and Laka were feeding their faces while Ikaika was sitting in front of Samson and Kukui munching on some fruits.

"So you're saying...that we are getting invaded by more of your friend there?" Kukui asked looking at Ku who had finished his third plate of food.

" 'Ae. Also any Pokémon I catch...or joins my team...for whatever reason...cannot evolve without my help," Ikaika said rubbing the back of his head sighing.

"Well that's common for most Pokémon," Samson said with a chuckle.

"Unlike most Pokémon. My ohana shift back to their pre-evolution. Take Ku for example. No matter how strong he gets...he will never evolve past that part...when he does evolve...after the battle he reverts and is completely exhausted...at least that is what I expect since it happened...like once already," Ikaika pointed out as he looked at Ku who was flat on his back passed out with a fourth plate on his plump belly.

"But that only goes for him right?" Kukui asked looking at Ku then back to Ikaika.

"Nope. That includes the Pokémon as well. Arceus himself told me this and last I checked he knows about Pokémon WAY more than both of you combined," Ikaika stated with a raised brow.

The two adults look at each other than sigh before turned their attention back to Ikaika.

"So what will you do?" Samson asked crossing his arms over his chest while tilting his head.

"Right now get stronger with my team. It's not needed in this world but to help my Ohana grow I am willing to train alongside them...as dangerous as that is," Ikaika spoke up with a shrug.

"That is not only dangerous but also very reckless Ikaika," Kukui stated in which Ikaika chuckled.

"You don't think I know that? I had to fight Ku there, by myself, for the past few months before we came to this world. How is fighting others like him any less dangerous! Plus as much as I don't want to do that, I gotta. From what I have seen so far, not many people here in this world know how to fight for themselves. They might look like it, but they don't," Ikaika stated while laying his back flat against the chair sighing. "Plus, the Digimon that are coming here, aren't going to play fair. If they can take the trainer out then they'll do it. Nearly happened to me twice already so might as well strengthen myself while I'm helping the others get stronger,"

"...you make a strong argument," Kukui spoke looking at the ground.

"Enough about me. How's Ash doing? Did he catch a Pokémon yet?" Ikaika asked changing the subject with a smile while looking in between the two.

"Well, he has a new friend now. Rowlet. You can see for yourself tomorrow when you all go out to see to check out the marine life Pokémon," Kukui spoke up with a smile thankful for the change of subject.

"Wait what?" Ikaika asked blinking his eyes.

"Think of it as a school field trip," Kukui continued making Ikaika look up at the ceiling in thought while crossing his arms but smiled as he turned his attention back to Kukui and nodded his head.

"Yeah sure, why not? Maybe I'll find another family Pokémon that wants to join my Ohana," Ikaika said with a smile.

"Then tomorrow we will get you set up as well," Kukui spoke getting up along with Samson.

"...sure why not," Ikaika said looking at his ohana with a smile. "Mahalo for the food," He said turning to Kukui where he nodded his head and laying his head on pillows to fall asleep not noticing Ash come in.

Laka looked at her sleeping trainer and hurried over to hop up and land on Ikaika's gut waking him up for a split second. Ikaika chuckled at this and watched as Kanaloa did the same followed by Ku nearly breaking the couch.

"Okay okay! You can all sleep with me...but only for tonight! This couch can't take all of us after all," Ikaika said with a chuckle before letting out a long yawn before slowly closing his eyes along with the other three members of his family.

[Next Day: Docks]

Ikaika stood there listening to everyone and their way of fishing as well as Lana on her experience and goal. Once they all got on their travel Pokémon which was a Wailmer or Lapras. The Polynesian boy found himself riding on a Lapras while looking around the ocean. Although he had a fishing rod, he did not want to catch any Pokémon with a hook but rather a spear. After some time has passed and laughs were shared with his classmates, they made their way to a sandy island where Ikaika made his way to Ash and smiled.

"Ah Ash, see you got yourself a new friend there," Ikaika said nudging his head to Rowlet who was napping in his bag.

"Yeah, this here is Rowlet. He helped us out in the woods, so he chose to come with us on my journey," Ash explained with a smile.

"Nice. Welp, I'll introduce you to my Ohana. The one on my head is Laka while the one in the water is Kanaloa," Ikaika pointed out.

"Wow, that's great. How'd you get them," Ash asked looking at Laka then the Remoraid in the water talking to the Lapras and Wailmer.

"Uhh, that's kind of a touchy subject. Let me ask them if that's okay first," Ikaika said looking up at Laka who simply nodded her head before turning to face Kanaloa who did the same since they were not too far from the water. "That is a yes,"

"Can't wait to hear it," Ash said with a smile along with Lana and Mallow by his side.

"Well, Kanaloa there lost a good friend of his to Team Skull...I helped him get revenge, so he joined my ohana to get stronger. Every day he fights Ku to get stronger. As for Laka here, she was taken from her trainer for some time so after I helped Kanaloa, I gave her a choice...join my ohana OR be set free...and so she joined my ohana...and here we are," Ikaika explained with a shrug. "As sad as their first moments were with me...it is not all bad. Although I wish it could have been under...better events...life isn't always fair that way,"

Suddenly a net fell from the sky nabbing not only the Lapras and Wailmers but also Kanaloa which quickly gained Ikaika's attention as they heard laughing in the sky.

"Alola, fair students!" James spoke causing Ikaika's left brow to twitch.

"What is with you people?!" Mallow shouted.

"Did someone ask something? We're here to find out," Jessie started.

"Noble answers are what we're all about!" James continued.

"The beauty radiant, the flowers and moon hides in shame. A single flower of evil in this fleeting world, Jessie," Jessie introduced with a smile.

"The noble heroic man of our times! The master of darkness fighting back against a tragic world! t's James!" James spoke up smiling proudly.

"It's all for one and one for all! Like glittering dark star that always shines bright! Dig it, while Meowth takes flight!" Meowth added hoping up and down.

"Team Rocket, let's fight!" James and Jessie said in unison.

"Meowth that's right! "Meowth finished with Wobbuffet saying his name behind the cat Pokémon before laughing as they flew off. "Heads up, Twerps!"

"We've appointed Lapras and Wailmer as team Rocket ride Pokémon!" James declared.

The entire group followed as best they could but stopped as they reached the edge of the sandy island.

"Pikachu..." Ash started before Ikaika placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Not a good idea. Lapras and Wailmer them are water types...even if you hit them...you hurt the others too," Ikaika advised making Ash grit his teeth.

"...Rotom, don't move a muscle..." Ash spoke getting another idea getting Rotom's attention for a bit.

"What are you going to do?" Ikaika whispered.

"Pikachu. Let's free them into the sea!" Ash spoke while looking at his mouse Pokémon before Pikachu dashed toward the electric ghost type before using him as a launchpad to get closer to the balloon.

"Woe...nice plan," Ikaika commented with wide eyes.

"Pikachu Iron Tail!" Ash shouted causing Pikachu's tail to glow a silver color before using it to cut the net apart.

Releasing the Pokémon within the net, it revealed the Pokémon were falling toward the ragged rocks below.

"They're going to land on the rocks!" Kiawe shouted with wide eyes.

"Popplio! Let's do it!" Lana shouted which was agreed by her sea Pokémon before he jumped into the water and swam toward the falling Pokémon.

It took only a second for Popplio to reach its destination before popping out of the water to make a large balloon for all the water types to bounce off it and land safely in the water. Kanaloa returned to Ikaika's side while the Polynesian boy was glaring at the balloon.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ikaika said looking at Kanaloa who nodded and swam back to the balloon only to hop out of the water and fire a hyper beam from below them followed by a reflected shadow ball launching Team Rocket high into the air.

With the danger averted, Kanaloa returned to Ikaika's side where he greeted his brethren and gave him a soft pat.

"I didn't know Remoraid could learn Hyper Beam?" Kukui spoke before being joined by the rest of the classmates.

"There's still a lot you all need to know about me and my ohana," Ikaika said getting to his feet and looking at Kukui who chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. "Not like I did all the work though...most of it was all thanks to Popplio and his large water balloon,"

Everyone turned to Lana and her Popplio and started to clap before Ikaika made his way to the Lapras and Wailmers.

"You alright?" Ikaika asked looking the water types over.

"You can..." One of the Lapras asked but was stopped by Ikaika nodding his head.

"Yes, I can. So, anything hurt or anything?" Ikaika asked with a chuckle.

The water types looked at one another but smiled before turning their attention back to Ikaika and shook their heads, or bodies.

"We are all fine. Thank you for asking...human," The Lapras thanked.

"It's Ikaika...and you're welcome," Ikaika replied with a sigh of relief before looking back at the group.

[Poke School: Entrance]

Everyone parted ways while Ikaika stayed behind for a bit feeling the same urge. Gritting his teeth, he looked around gripping his hands into fists while returning Laka. Kanaloa was already in his Poke ball while Ku was left out looking around.

"He's here again..." Ikaika spoke before the two were taken into the darkness once more.

[Shadow Zone]

"I will not fail this time," Devimon spoke appearing along with his army of virus Digimon. "You got lucky with your mass evolution,"

"You're right. I did get lucky...but...I think I got a good hint on how to do it. Wanna find out?" Ikaika asked taking Ku's digiball and smirking while shifting it back into a digivice.

Devimon narrowed his eyes before leaning his head back smirking.

"Kill them," Devimon commanded.

"Akua I hope this works," Ikaika said softly before closing his eyes to try and get the feeling he felt from last time.

As the virus Digimon grew closer, Ikaika's eyes shot open as he raised his Digivice over his head and slammed it against his chest. Ikaika's enter form was engulfed in light followed by Ku grinning wide.

"Goblinmon Digivolve too..." Ku shouted before doing a single backflip while being engulfed by the light form Ikaika which took the form of a large egg only for it to shatter.

Instead of seeing the towering BanchoLeomon from before, Goblinmon had transformed into what seemed like a green Ogre. Ku now stood as tall as Devimon and holding a large bone club in his right hand with a large gaping mouth. The virus Digimon all froze at Ogremon's appearance as he laughed and rolled his left shoulder back.

"Ogremon," Ku finished while Ikaika stood there with his arms crossed.

"Think you can take this many Digimon on your own Ku?" Ikaika asked looking around seeing they were still vastly surrounded.

"You bet...boss," Ku replied chuckling.

"KILL THEM!" Devimon shouted once more causing the army of virus Digimon to rush toward them.

"Bone Strike!" Ku shouted before swatting the Digimon in front of him with his mace followed by doing so again around Ikaika who was trying his best to fight them off as well.

This continued before Ku was held down followed by Ikaika being held by a few other virus Digimon who laughed in his ear. Devimon smirked at this and flew forward seeing he had won due to his almost endless number of soldiers to throw at Ikaika them.

"Any last words...human?" Devimon asked.

"Yeah...you're missing two of my ohana," Ikaika spoke with a weak smug look before Laka and Kanaloa came out of their poke balls.

As soon as Kanaloa and Laka were released, Oddish immediately used Sleep Powder around Ikaika causing most of the virus type Digimon to grow tired all of a sudden. Devimon took the full brunt of sleep powder and made him shake his head allowing Kanaloa to get in his face and use a full-on Hyper Beam at point-blank range. Kanaloa used every ounce of his strength on Devimon knocking him back while creating a pathway from his army before the beam eventually died out leaving the Ramoraid unmoving for a few seconds. This was all Ku needed to break from his hold to run at Devimon and lung toward the devil Digimon laughing.

"Bone Strike!" Ku shouted as he brought the mace down on Devimon's head dazing him followed by Ogremon bringing his left fist back and then thrusting it forward. "Pummel Whack!" He continued as a dark energy orb was shot from Ku's fist that connected with Devimon's face heavily damaging the Digimon.

As Devimon collapsed to the ground, his army of Virus Digimon all dispersed in a panic leaving their leader behind. Once the army had disappeared, the Shadow Zone faded away slowly like a curtain being pulled away.

[Poke School: Yard]

"I warned you cuz," Ikaika spoke walking up to Devimon who groaned in pain.

"...and here I thought I got the easiest job," Devimon spoke with a sigh as he closed his eyes followed by his body beginning to turn to data and fade away. "...this isn't...the last you have seen of me...human..." He spoke before his entire body faded away like dust in the wind.

"...it's Ikaika asshole!" Ikaika shouted but sighed and leaned his head back allowing his body to collapse on the cold soft ground behind him.

Ku reverted to his first stage while followed Ikaika's move to also look up at the sky. Laka did the same while Kanaloa laid on his side seeing the night sky over them all.

"And to think that battle was only the beginning..." Ikaika said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Just the beginning?" Laka asked looking at Ikaika.

"Yup. From what Arceus told me...that's nothing compared to what we will be fighting in the future. I got info on Pokémon but...I got almost nothing on Digimon data," Ikaika stated while opening his eyes slightly. "Fricken sucks because I think Digimon are stronger than Pokémon...in some dumb way...and I don't even know what they are or how strong they are!"

"We are weaker?" Kanaloa asked.

"...normal Pokémon are weaker. My ohana...aside from the mythics and legendries...are the only ones strong enough to combat Digimon," Ikaika answered looking at Kanaloa.

"Maybe I can help out with that," A voice spoke making all four of them jump up and look around. "I am your digivice...dumbass..."

Ikaika looked down at his digivice to see a large dark face and was about to beam it at the ground but stopped after hearing the device scream.

"NO!" It shouted.

Ikaika stopped and slowly brought it down to look at it with half-opened eyes.

"Thank you for not throwing me...dumbass..." The digivice spoke the last word in a coughing manner to mask what it was.

"...call me dumbass...one more time...and I will start pressing every button on this damn thing," Ikaika warned now glaring at the device.

"Okay okay. Sorry...baka..." It coughed again.

"Better," Ikaika said with a smile before nodding his head. "Now what about this bit about you being able to help us?"

"Since you were sent here to help the Pokémon World, I was assigned to help you with the information for Digimon. Think of me like a Pokedex...baka," It started.

"...annoying and at times useless?" Ikaika retorted with a raised brow.

"NO! Knowledgeable and willing to help," It spoke with pride in its tone.

"... well...knowing Digimon would help...but just to be safe...tell me something I don't know. What are the different levels of Digimon?" Ikaika asked with a smug smile.

"Easy. There are six evolutions for Digimon. Fresh, in-training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega. Some Megas are beyond that of a mega but classified as just Mega for convenience," the digivice answered.

"...Uhh what is Ku?" Ikaika asked looking at Goblinmon than at the digivice.

"Goblinmon. Rookie," The digivice answered.

"Then what was his evolution? Ogremon, right?" Ikaika asked looking back at Ku to clarify what the name was and getting a nod from his Digimon partner.

"Ogremon. Champion," The digivice answered.

"...and Devimon?" Ikaika asked blinking his eyes looking at the digivice with anticipation.

"Devimon. Champion," The digivice. "Someone that you and your team were able to defeat...for now,"

"What do you mean for now?" Ikaika asked with a raised brow again.

"Unlike Pokémon. Digimon do not truly die but rather are reborn back on the Digimon World to hatch and start anew. Due to the war of the two worlds. Unless the leader of the Dark Empire is taken out, you will most likely see multiple enemies you have dealt with," The digivice confirmed earning a loud and long groan of annoyance from Ikaika who hung his head back.

"Please say sike right now," Ikaika complained before straightening his position while crossing his legs and looking down at the digivice.

"I do not lie," The digivice spoke making Ikaika close his eyes and take a deep breath before nodding his head and keeping calm.

"We beat him once...we'll just have to do it again...and again...and again. Fuck it we'll whoop his ass as much as he wants," Ikaika shouted gripping his free hand into a fist.

"Possible. If he is alone," The digivice spoke.

"Alright before we continue this conversation do you got a name or something? Or do I call you digivice?" Ikaika asked with a sigh.

"Digivice is fine," It answered.

"Hmm, Keiki it is," Ikaika spoke with a smile.

"Keiki?" The digivice repeated.

"Don't worry about it Keiki. Now as you were saying?" Ikaika said.

"As I was saying. Devimon was only but a class higher than a grunt. A captain of the massive army descending upon the Pokémon World," Keiki continued.

"Well he wasn't that hard so it should be kind of easy," Ikaika spoke up with a shrug.

"That would be the case...if you knew the secrets of the digivice...especially yours," Keiki notified.

"Watcha talking about? What secrets?" Ikaika questioned.

"To unlock your team's full potential...you will have to make a deep bond with all of them. The better the connection the stronger they become," Keiki answered.

"Quick question. Why haven't you talked before?" Ikaika asked cutting off Keiki completely.

"Because you did not have access to this function yet. It's a little later than usual but I expected worse. Now as for the bond. The stronger your connection the stronger the feedback," Keiki continued to explain as Ikaika go to his feet and sighed.

"And how good is my bond with Ku?" Ikaika asked looking at Goblinmon.

"...bond levels...champion level. Nothing higher," Keiki answered.

"How do I get my bond up with Ku here?" Ikaika asked tilting his head while bringing his left hand to scratch the back of his head in deep thought.

"Making strong bonds differs from every Digimon as does it Pokémon. Showing kindness or dominance. There are multiple ways to increase it...as well as decrease it," Keiki answered.

"Well, that's something...I guess. Uhh, do you know the identity of the enemy leader or their boss?" Ikaika asked closing his eyes.

"I do not...but what I do know is that the enemies...the highest level the enemy is Mega. Some being on a stronger level than mega..." Keiki informed causing Ikaika to open his eyes slightly.

"So we do have a long way to go...that sucks," Ikaika spoke but shrugged. "Well I wouldn't be here if it was not hella hard,"

"What do...boss?" Ku asked looking at Ikaika.

"The only thing we can do...get stronger," Ikaika answered looking at Ku then back up at the sky. "And for that...we need to grow our ohana. Right now we only have three members who can fight against the others...we need a full team..."

"Full team?" Ku repeated while tilting his head.

"We need three more members and during that time I am sure we are going to get attacked more often than before...so we have to be ready at all times," Ikaika said laying on his back and placing his hands behind his head with Keiki on his chest.

"I will be able to warn you if you are going to be pulled into another dimension shift from now on," Keiki notified earning a slight nod from Ikaika.

"Mahalo plenty," Ikaika said before finally getting to his feet and dusting his rear off. "For now let's head back to Kukui's house to rest. I think we are going to have to train like our lives depend on it...because truthfully...that is exactly what is on the line now. Ours and everyone else,"

"Me fight with boss. No leave side," Ku shouted while hopping up and down.

"I'll fight alongside you as well," Laka added hopping up and down as well.

"And so will I!" Kanaloa spoke flopping up and down as well.

"Then we train even harder tomorrow...and maybe Ash them can help us out," Ikaika said with a smile as he picked up Kanaloa while Laka jumped on his head before they made their way back to Kukui's home.

/To be continued.


End file.
